Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with a device to selectively destroy birds of a specific species in specific locations. While some birds may be attractive and of a positive benefit, there are other birds that are destructive or at least undesirable. For example, some birds can associate in and around buildings used in grain storage and cause bird droppings that damage considerable amounts of grain. In buildings for the storage of machinery such as farm machinery or small aircraft, the droppings while not totally destructive are certainly undesirable. In addition, some species of bird are considered brood parasites, which mean the female lays her eggs in the nests of other birds, abandoning them to the care of foster parents. The foster birds raise the Cowbird chick to the detriment of their own young. As a result, many devices such as whistles, fake animals, scarecrows and the like have commonly been used in an attempt to frighten birds from an area. In addition, some programs have been implemented to euthanize these invasive species.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,063, entitled, “Animal Deterrent Device with Insulated Fasteners,” discloses an animal deterrent device and methods for installing and producing an animal deterrent device for delivering an electric shock to an animal, pest, or bird to be deterred, having the typical components of a non-conductive base to which the electrically conductive elements are attached. The bottom layer unfolds outward to allow sewing of the conductive elements to the top layer of the elongated base, while preventing the stitching from penetrating the bottom layer of the elongated base. The bottom layer is then folded back into place after sewing is completed, thereby insulating any hole, fastener, or conductive element that pushed through the top layer of the elongated base from water or other material that may congregate at the bottom exterior, preventing unwanted arcing to the exterior surface below.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,085, entitled, “Nuisance Animal Controller,” discloses a device that utilizes a specialized shocking mechanism to deter nuisance animals. Through cognitive learning, the device teaches animals to keep away from areas where they have established themselves as a problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,048, entitled, “Pest Bird Control,” discloses a device for mass exterminating of objectable pest birds, such as starlings or the like; the device including an overhead cable supported between posts, the cable carrying a plurality of spaced-apart copper electrodes along its outer side, so that, when a horde of pest birds try to land upon the wire by their toes straddling it, they close an electric circuit between the electrodes, which are connected to a power source, so that the birds are thus electrocuted.